A day of Valentines
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: Gai is exicted about Valentines day. Then a monster turns the crew into cookies. Will he be able to convince Luka to help him. Slash Gai/Luka


**I don't own Super Sentei **

**A Day for Valentines. **

(This is a Luka and Gai fic. Also to promote my Valentines Magi ranger and Shinkenger on Deveantart)

It was Valentines Day on the planet earth. The sun was rising up.

The gallon was dark and quiet. That was until.

Gai who was wearing is normal silver jacket came in. Then shouted. "WAKE UP EVERYONE ITS VALENTINES DAY".

Then Marvellous came up to Gai. Then he got his fist up and banged it on his head.

Then Gai fell back. "Ohh Marvellous san. What was that for?"

Then Captain Marvellous looked at him. "That's for waking me up. You don't have to be so lowed. Seriously you need to chill".

But before Gai could continue the computer activated. "Dam it" Marvellous muttered. "The Zangyack have decided to interrupt my morning". Then Gai looked at the monster. "They can't be serious". The monster had a heart shaped body with a green crocodile head on it. Also a machine on its back. It seemed that is was turning people into love cookies. "Aright this is going to be swell valentines for me".

"Then we have to stop you"

The lovedilla turned around. He saw the Gokaiger who were in there suits ready for battle. Joe looked at the chocolates. "I guess we kill him then they turn back". Then Doc asked "That will probably be the answer". Then Ahim then looked "we should probably fight him now".

Then all of a sudden Luka just appeared just came up. "Listen we got find the treasure so lets just get rid of him". Then Gai went up to her. "But Luka we can't just go all out on him we need to think then get him". But he was pulled off by Luka. "Know isn't the time to think we should go all out on him since we have all the keys. Let's try the animal ones".

Then Marvellous then nodded. "Let's go guys". Then they got there keys out. "Gokai change Go Gekiranger". Luka become Gekiyellow. "All right now it's the end for you". But then she heard another sound. "Go Goaranger". The rest of the crew had become the Goaranger's. Then Gai looked at Luka. "Hey Luka how come your a Gekiranger". But before she could answer the Lovedilla unleashed a super attack. Then Gai used is Goaranger speed and saved Luka. But the others weren't that lucky. They were turned into cookies.

Then Lovedilla laughed. "I guess they should have said. Gokai Change Go love cookies". He said in a mocking tone.

Later at the Gallon. Gai was putting the cookies on the table. They had the Goaranger's faces on them. Gai the said "Luka we have to find a way to beat him or they are going to stay like this for good". Then he saw Luka on a chair. "Luka". He went up to her. But as he went up. He saw looking down. "Luka what is it?

Then she looked at Gai. "This is my fault isn't it? I got so over confident that now our team mates are now cookies". Then Gai replied. "Luka this isn't your fault its". But before he could reply Luka asked him a question. "Gai why are you with us". This startled Gai. "I mean the Zangyack didn't do anything to you. You were just another passer who got some power. So how come you got involved"?

Then Gai just replied. "I got involved because had the power to help. I was given a great power from 3 past Sentei and carry the other power's of the 199 past Sentei. I got involved because I could help".

With that he ran to face lovedilla. As he got to the city. Lovedilla saw him. "Okay Silver boy lets see what you're made of".

Then Gai went up. "Gokai Change Go Gokaiger". Then Lovedilla throng him back. Then Gai looked at him. "Need some more power? Gokai Change Go DaiKenjin Zuban. Gai used his gold fists but it was not enough. "All right he said try this. Gokai Change Go Deka Master". Then Gai got out the sword. "Go super shadow slash". But it didn't do anything. Lovedilla laughed. "Not good enough". Then Gai thought how he could still stand. I've used some of the most powerful Sentei. Well I've got to fight. Then Gai got another key. "Gokai Change Go Singleman". Then Gai got out his Gun. But Lovedilla used his power. Reverting Gai to his Silver Gokaiger.

Then Lovedilla was about to attack. Until it was fired upon. It was Luka in her Gokaiger Yellow suit. She went up to Gai. "Are you okay Gai she asked in a worried tone". Then he got up. "Yeah he responded. But I think we could use some hybrid keys". Then he got Red Magi ranger and Red Shinkenger keys. Then Pink Magi ranger and Pink Shinkenger keys. "All right" he said. "Love love love love. Then Luka put her hand on his shoulder. Then the keys merged. "All right lets do this". Then Gai gave Luka the hybrid Magi ranger. "Gokai Change Go Valentines Magi ranger Shinkenger". Gai was half red Shinkenger and half Pink Shinkenger. While Luka was half Red magi ranger and half pink magi ranger.

Gai got both samurai swords. "Go double love slash". Gai was spinning with love hearts coming out. Then Luka got her wands. "Go Spell of Hearts". Then a big giant heart came up and smashed Lovedilla. Then Lovedilla looked at them. "Happy Valentines". Then he was destroyed.

The sun was setting. The cookies were turning back to people. Gai and Luka were having a walk around a nice park.

Luka then spoke. "Gai thank you for helping me see what I needed to do. I guess I thought we could beat everything because of the power we had".

Then Gai spoke. "We always had the power. Besides we can finally beat the Zangyack since we have all the great powers".

Then Luka asked Gai. "Gai you know that once we beat them I'm going to leave earth. So I can buy a planet. And make a home for the children who have lost everything. Would you like to come with me and stay"? Then Gai stopped. "I can't Luka. When you guy's leave I will be the last Sentei who has there power. So if another enemy attacks its going to be up to me to stop them".

Then Luka then looked at him. "If that happens do me one favour. Don't forget about us. We will never forget about you".

Then Gai smiled "never Luka. I will never forget you".

Then Luka came forward to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she was walking. But then Gai stopped her. Then they both but there lips together and went into a passionate kiss. Then they came out of it. Luka smiled "Happy Valentines Gai".

Then they went back to the Gallon. Holding hands.

THE END

If you want to see the valentines Sentei. Go to my Deveantart site. I'm Jankacperek111


End file.
